prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsuborg
are the main monsters in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. They are created when the Three Musketeers trap people into the Gate of Despair, which takes away the victim's dream. When they are defeated by the first three Cures or by group attacks, they say "Dreaming...." However, when Cure Scarlet purifies them, they say "Burning...." Appearance Zetsuborgs are bipedal and have a giant black lock with a red light glowing from the keyhole in front of it. Their actual bodies take on an appearance related to the victim's dream. Their base forms have dark red bodies. In episode 13, Zetsuborgs with red locks and a light purple eye were introduced. These are created after Twilight uses her Dress Up Key to unlock the lock the general has before they summon the Zetsuborg. When Lock powers himself up, he gains a new lock with red horns on it. Those have a glowing yellow eye and red horns as well. Shut also used one. The Zetsuborgs Stop & Freeze summon have two locks that attach to each other, each with a glowing green eye. Shut can summon these as well with his upgraded lock. In episode 40, it is revealed that Dyspear can summon Metsuborgs, her own versions of them, using a special lock with horns that look similar to those on her headdress. They have a single red eye and can be purified once their body is destroyed. She usually summons them in attempts to stop the Cures from restoring the rainbows of the four palaces. List of Zetsuborg Trivia *Their name is a hybrid between Zetsubō (Despair) and Cyborg. **However, the name of Dyspear's Metsuborgs is most likely a hybrid of 滅 Metsu (Destroy/Destruction) and Cyborg. *When the Zetsuborgs are purified, their light fades away in a way in which it looks like they are closing their eye and they say "Dreaming...". **If Zetsuborgs are purified by Cure Scarlet's attack, Phoenix Blaze, they say "Burning..." instead of "Dreaming..." * Like the Jikochuu and the Saiark, they are created without fusing objects. * They are voiced by Nakatsukasa Takayuki. * Each of the commanders use their names when they trap people's dreams. Close says "Close Your Dream! Go Zetsuborg!" (ク ロ ー ズ・ユア・ドリーム! いけゼ ツ ボ ー グ Kurōzu yua dorīmu! ike zetsubōgu), Shut says "Shut Your Dream! Go Zetsuborg!" (シャット・ユア・ドリーム! いけゼ ツ ボ ー グ Shatto yua dorīmu! ike zetsubōgu) and Lock says "Lock Your Dream! Go Zetsuborg!"(ロック・ユア・ドリーム! いけゼ ツ ボ ー グ Rokku yua dorīmu! ike zetsubōgu) ** Stop & Freeze say theirs together by saying "Stop..." "Freeze..." "...your dream!" * There were two Zetsuborgs created from one person in episode 17. * Shut used a cicada to create a Zetsuborg in episode 26, making it the first animal to become one. * There were three Zetsuborgs created in episode 27. * Yui is the only victim who fought back against the Zetsuborg from the inside, immobilizing it and allowing the Cures to defeat it. * Like the Desertrians and the Jikochuu, the person they took over gets paralyzed or goes into an unconsciousness state when healed. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters